


Lead Me Not Into Temptation

by stiny



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stiny/pseuds/stiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylar comes to visit Claire after he takes her ability, and makes her an offer she can't refuse...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lead Me Not Into Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Just after 3x01 The Second Coming 
> 
> Also: I'm not exactly sure if the whole "Sylar giving Claire powers" thing would work. But I figured if his power is to see how things work and fix them up, and Claire is pretty much invincible, then wouldn't he possibly be able to slice her head open again and mess with her brain until she can use all of the same abilities that he uses, seeing as he already knows how they all work? Regardless of all that, I thought it was a cool angle for Sylar to try to get into Claire's pants. (We all know Sylar wants to have more powers than anybody anyway!)

Sylar could hear Claire breathing as he sat on the small patch of roof outside her bedroom window. The enhanced hearing he had obtained while traveling with Dr. Suresh certainly had its uses even if it was a nuisance most of the time. He sat quietly, his arms around his knees, listening. He heard her fingers pressing keys on her cell phone, text messaging most likely. He knew he shouldn't be here, back at the Bennet house, he'd already gotten what he wanted. He now possessed Claire's ability to heal, as well as the file containing the names and locations of countless other gifted humans, what else did he need from this place? 

Even as he silently asked himself that question, he knew the answer. Due to Peter Petrelli's unfortunate interference all those months ago, the cheerleader managed to slip out of his grasp. He felt such vindication to finally catch her, to have her at his fingertips as he did yesterday. He enjoyed toying with her, holding her captive in her own home, seeing her inside and out. He wanted to see more of her, he wanted to feel more of her. He hadn't expected to become this obsessed with the little cheerleader from Odessa, but sometimes our unconscious has ways of telling us what we truly want. He decided to listen to the nagging voice in his head that told him to return to the Bennet house. He had no real need to, but still he returned. 

He smiled as he heard Claire sigh from inside her bedroom. It sounded like she was getting ready for bed. Time for him to act. He used his telekenetic powers to slowly move the latch inside the window, unlocking it, then slowly opened the window. The curtains billowed open as a gust of wind blew through, and Claire turned to see Sylar climbing in her bedroom window. He lifted his hand, and her scream was silenced by invisible pressure around her throat. Now standing in Claire's bedroom, Sylar walked over to her, placing his hand on her mouth and releasing the telekinetic pressure.

"Shh, I'm not here to hurt you. You know I couldn't hurt you. If you promise not to scream, I will let you go." Sylar paused a moment, and Claire nodded. Sylar moved his hand and Claire stood there staring at him.

"What are you doing here?" Claire demanded in a fierce whisper, "didn't you get what you wanted yesterday? You have my power and my dad's file! What else could you possibly want from me?"

"Calm down, Claire. I just came to have a little chat with you. Let's sit, shall we?" Sylar pulled Claire over to her bed and sat her down next to him.

Claire stared daggers at him, but her interest had been piqued. What could Sylar possibly want to chat with her about? "What is it?" She asked, still whispering, but her tone softened.

"We're special, you and I. More special than the rest. Together we could rule them all. Or destroy them all." 

Sylar's breath was hot on Claire's face, he was sitting extremely close to her. She couldn't feel pain, but she could certainly feel the unexpected chills running up and down her spine. She could feel his finger tracing lazy circles around her back, over her cotton t-shirt. She felt a hand on her arm, and more chills, this time brought on by his icy fingertips. She felt it all. He grabbed her hands and turned her to look in her face. West had never made her feel this. Why was it happening now, with this monster, Sylar?

"The two of us, together, we'd be unstoppable, Claire. I could give you power, if I tried. I could figure out how it all works in here," he lifted a finger to her temple, making her shiver, "you could do everything I can." He smiled and her window shut once more, the curtains shrouding them in darkness. He pointed a finger at a candle on Claire's nightstand, with a flash it erupted into flames. 

Claire considered Sylar's words as she looked up into his eyes. She remembered telling Peter how she felt like she was just a victim, with this amazing healing power. But what good was that really if you couldn't use it to defeat anyone? Sylar could give her the offensive abilities she wished she had. Telekinesis, nuclear powers, control over ice, that was just what he showed her in the past five minutes. What else was he capable of? What else could he make her capable of? It was a tempting offer. She wondered why Sylar would want to do this to her, for her, why she was so special. Did she really want it? As tempting as it seemed, it did frighten her a bit to think about the possibilities. 

Sylar sensed her fear. "You know, Claire, of course you don't have to. You already are very special." He lifted his hand to cup her chin. "I can enjoy you just the way you are. . . "

Claire felt Sylar's lips on hers, his hands roaming over her body. She felt her own body reacting to him, and she felt ashamed. She knew she should stop him, send him away somehow, but as he pulled her down onto the bed with him she knew she didn't want to. She reached for him, wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him as hard as she could.

Lead me not into temptation, she thought, I can find the way myself. . .


End file.
